genmawarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Non
Non was a human woman with supernatural powers and the mother of Loof and Gin, born and raised in the Hito Clan. History When Non was sixteen, Moah King's soldiers attacked her village, looking for women to take to the king. In exchange for the safety of her village, Non agreed to bear Maoh King's child, the general agreed and ordered her to take her clothes off but when he threatened Non's father, Non was forced to use her powers to stop him and reluctantly took her dress off in front of the villagers, much to her embarrassment. While the soldiers stared at Non in amazement, a wolf servant of Maoh King named Nuu arrived and told Non to climb into his back to which she agreed, believing he was trying to help her as he took her to Moah King's castle. When Non was presented to the Genma king, he was delighted by her while she was horrified and tried to escape but was unable to do so and was raped and impregnated. After it's all over, Nuu takes Non to a cave at the outskirts of her village, where she gives birth to male twins, Loof and Gin. Since Non couldn't afford to take care of both babies by herself, Loof was taken to grow up among the Genma, while Gin grew up under his mother and Nuu's care, however she was labelled as a whore by her fellow kinsmen and banished, although her parents would often bring her food. When Loof was five years old, he snuck into the village's field and hurt some kids who mistook him for Gin and tried to bully him. The angry villagers demanded Non helped them with the holers. Ten years later, Maoh King summoned Nuu again to ask how Gin and Non were doing. Maoh King then revealed that the main reason he called Nuu was for him to bring Non to the castle as he wanted to see her again. However, Parome found out about it and sent her soldiers to kill Non as she was afraid that Moah King would want to leave her and marry Non. Through the series, Non's presence is still felt as it is implied that she was still watching over the twins. Appearance Non was a beautiful young woman with long brown hair with long side-swept bangs, blue eyes and pasty white skin. She wears a long tattered light blue peasant dress and beige flats. At the ages of twenty-one and thirty-one she cut her hair short to shoulder-leght but other than that she looked pretty much the same as when she was a teenager. Gallery Non sad.png Non's sacrifice.png Non's sacrifice 02.png Non's_powers.png Non undressed 01.png Non's sacrifice 03.png Non's sacrifice 04.png Non meets Nuu 01.png Non meets Nuu 02.png Non rescued.png Conception 01.png Conception 02.png Conception 03.png Conception 04.png EP01 Non and Maoh King.png Conception 05.png Conception 06.png Conception 07.png Conception 08.png Conception 09.png Conception 10.png Nuu carries Non.png Non_feeding_Loof_and_Gin.png Non happy.png Non happy 02.png Sad Non.png Non_feeding_Gin.png Non watches over Loof.png|Non watches over Loof Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Human Females